On Hot Sauce and Misunterstandings
by PrincessofLilacs
Summary: For cheerleader101's challenge. Judai asks Asuka to enjoy some hot sauce with him. Kaiser acts like a madman, and Asuka confirms her relationship to Judai, causing pandemonium. OMG, something must be wrong with me ôó
1. The Issue of the Hot Sauce

A/N: I guess, I somehow changed my opinion about whom to pair with Judai.. well, but never mind people! Thanks go to the people who were responsible for the power loss today that made me wait for my lunch for hours, and to the person who then served me a terribly hot lunch growls

Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything excpet for the story.

It was a warm pre-summer evening, only a few days from the end of term and the graduation duel.

Break was about to start and Tenjoin Asuka headed out of the first year's alchemy class to start the search for her everyday lunch partner.

She did not like to be seen eating, neither did Marufuji Ryo, so it was a commonly accepted fact, that the Kaiser and the Queen of Obelisk regularly disappeared to some unknown place to enjoy their lunch.

Nobody ever asked, where this place was, some might suspect it was the famous lighthouse, but it most certainly was not. People do pass by there. It was not private enough.

But as said, nobody knew and nobody ever dared to disturb the tradition.

Until today.

"Hey, Asuka!" the brown- haired Osiris Red student called out.

"Never see you around at lunchtime."

Asuka turned around in surprise to face Yuki Judai, who was grinning at her, waving a bottle of something.

"Wanna eat with us and try this extra- hot sauce we got from Hayato's dad?"

He paused a moment. "Well, you know he actually produces sake, but since 4crap thought this was unfit for their audience, it's hot sauce. But that's quite fine, because we couldn't go and drink sake during break, and QueenAsuka wouldn't be able to write this story!"

Asuka opened her mouth, slightly surprised. This boy certainly was something. No one ever before dared to approach her like that. And what the hell was he talking about?

"Yeah, Asuka. Why don't you go, and enjoy some hot…

sauce with Judai?" a calm voice came from near her ear. It made her jump.

Rather horrified she wheeled around to stare at the non-readable face of The Kaiser of all Obelisks, Marufuji Ryo himself.

Asuka's face went blank.

When did he come?

The blonde girl gulped, as she stood between the two assembled parties. "I, uh.."

She would have sold her brother to know what was going on in Ryo's head right now.

He had no doubt heard what Judai had asked.

Making up her mind quickly she turned to face Judai, and replied politely: "Sorry, Judai-kun I can't. because, you know.. I hate nothing more than hot sauce on my food."

She paused, to shoot a quick glance at the Kaiser, a habit she had developed over the years of knowing him, that had become so normal to her, that she didn't even notice herself doing it.

"Because it stains the flavour of the real food. I believe that only bad dishes need to have hot sauce on them, in order to cover the bad taste of the dishes. And besides, it may ruin your conception of flavours which will make every future meal taste like cardboard."

Ryo gaped at the female student. He knew these lines. He knew them well.

Because they were his exact words.

His emerald eyes narrowed, trying to stare the information he desired to know from Asuka out of her head.

Naturally it didn't work.

Judai blinked. "Wow, what a speech. I just like it like that though. You kinda think too much, Asuka!"

Asuka chuckled. "But like people who think a lot like that."

This time Ryo froze. It seemed clear to him now.

Asuka herself didn't notice the strange expression on the Kaisers face.

She turned on her heel and started her way away from the group, expecting Ryo to follow.

But he didn't. Noticing, that she was leaving alone, Asuka stopped, and looked back inquiring. "What's wrong?" she asked.

She could not read a single thing from the cool expression on Ryo's face. "I believe someone invited you for dinner. And I asked you to go. For no obvious reason now you leave instead."

This time her mouth fell open completely. What was he talking about?

Something was odd.

"I thought we would go and have lunch?" it sounded very uncertain.

Kaiser did not move. "You obviously are wrong. I want you to enjoy meals with Judai as I can clearly see you desire to." Asuka just stared.

Had the Kaiser suffered some serious sickness? He was acting completely ridiculous.

But he was not even finished with his little speech. There was more.

"In fact, I would ask you to never join me for lunchtime again."

Asuka felt, as if the ground had just opened underneath her. She surely was not hearing correctly.

Now, finally Ryo started to move, towards her and then past her. As he swept by, he added one more thing. "And I suggest, we stop these ridiculous lighthouse meetings as well."

The Queen of all Obelisks went totally pale, with a highly confused look on her face. /What in the name of God is wrong../

She didn't stop him though. Instead, she managed to snap out of her irritation, and replied, loud enough for Ryo to hear:

"Yes, that's quite TRUE!"

She seemed to be in a funny mode, as she approached Judai and his friends. The Queen does not get turned down. Not even by a Kaiser.

She gave Judai a warm smile, and grabbed his arm. "I ought not to be embarrassed to eat in front of my fiancée anymore. It was quite ridiculous to be, and even more to eat with a freak who would rather die of starvation before eating in public, instead!"

Judai looked amazed. There was power in that girl, once she removed her calm and controlled surface. Then she was the way he liked her.

"Alright then, let's go. I'm like starving!" he said, and they went for the Osiris Red cantine.

When he had finished his lunch, Judai turned to Asuka who was sitting next to him. " I just want to make this clear. What is a fiancée again?"

Asuka surpressed an urge to roll her eyes at the naïve guy.

"A fiancée is someone you will eventually marry." She answered patiently.

Judai looked enlightend. "Alright, I get it. And what is a marry?"

This caused the group to collectively drop to the floor. Asuka maintained her patient look. "It means spending one's life with another." This time Judai seemed to really understand. But this can only be assumed, nothing to be certain there.

They started making their way back to class. Asuka took in a deep breath, and looked around. She saw Fubuki standing nearby, engaged in an somewhat in-to-depth looking conversation with the Kaiser.

She faced Judai again, and started in a loud voice:

"And that of course means, that I must be deeply, eternally and completely in love with you, my fiancée!"

It was a joyful sight. The heads of all blue- clad and red-clad students turned in an absolutely synchronic movement.

Jaws dropped.

Eyes largened.

Books fell to the ground of owners that suffered a sudden heart attack.

Drinks were dropped and stained all over blue and red fabric, but no one took any notice.

For the red- clad strudents it was heaven.

The blue- clad persons seemed to suffer near- dead experiences.

And Judai simply looked irritated, while the Queen stood with a stern expression on her face.

As for Fubuki, he had sprayed his milk coffee all over a now dripping Kaiser who did not seem to care for either- the hell that was about to break loose or the fact that he was covered in coffee coming from Tenjoin Fubuki's mouth. From the expression on his face one could almost think he was receiving large doses of opium on a regular basis, since he did not even flinch.

But was staring at his sister with eyes two times as large as normal, holding a squashed coffee can in his hand.

It was the moment of silence before pandemonium.

tbc

Okay, if you have read this story, then review now, or I'll hunt you down eg

Anyway, I guess this is going to be something short, it might already end next chapter, but I'm not entirely sure...


	2. The Dripping Kaiser

I'm back! lol And I have one thing to say, besides thanks for the reviews: it's about my other fic... I'd really like to update, but it might take awhile since my computer is broken, and the beginning of the next chapter is stuck on it ; I really apologize, and I hope to get that fixed soon!

The other think is: seems to hate me, it always does funny things to my documents, such as forgetting words or removing asterixes and stuff ôO It's not, that I can't spell, or anything.. really.. I swer it! lol

The Dripping Kaiser© quietly removed a hankerchief from his uniform pocket and started wiping his coffee- stained face with it.

Fubuki might have been worried about his future, if it wasn't for the confession Asuka had just made for everyone to hear.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered in his direction, even tough he wouldn't have needed to whisper, with the hell that was going on around them.

Students were going lunatic. The Obelisks raised various death threats towards each Osiris student that happened to pass by, while the Osiris Red's seemed to be so joyful, as if they had just received an extra special Christmas treat.

The scene had something from an ancient play from a famous author, only that in this case one could not speak of "two families both with dignity"- since there was not a square inch of dignity in any Osiris student. And will never be.

Ryo didn't bother with an answer. Instead he took the squashed coffee can out of Fubuki's hand. This caused Fubuki to flinch slightly.

"Sorry about that, I was just.. well, it's stained all over your uniform we should go and get you a fresh one.."

This time Ryo spoke. "Never mind. I have classes. I will have to make a special fashion out of it, it cannot be avoided." The way he was talking sounded rather dull and uncaring.

And then he did the most unusual thing. He emptied the remainings from Fubuki's coffee over his white and blue uniform, adding stains here and there, to make it look—purposefully. Fubuki gaped.

His best friend turned into a lunatic.

The Lunatic Kaiser© took the empty can to a nearby trash can and walked away to his next class, leaving Fubuki standing in the midst of the Red and Blue Hell, staring after him while his jaw dropped almost to the ground.

He understood how the Kaiser was upset and all, but THIS was too much.

xxx

As soon as classes ended, Fubuki went to have a little chat with his sister, who had obviously lost her mind as well. He was glad to be the only normal person around Duel Academia.

At least that's his opinion, many others might disagree about this.

He found her sitting at the very end of the lighthouse path, with her feet dangling out over the edge toward the water. She was staring out at the sea, and just by looking at her, he was able to tell that she was thinking hard behind the calm expression she showed.

As for Judai, she had spend the rest of the school day at his side, but then made a retreat to enjoy being by herself. She wouldn't have Ryo by her side, and nobody else usually came here.

"Don't be mad at Kaiser" he said quietly while sitting down at her side. Asuka continued staring at the open sea. " You know, it's his grades. It seems, as if they were starting to slip and all… you know him, and then it's not far from graduation anymore…"

Asuka stared in surprise. This sounded like nonsense. How could something like the grades of The Kaiser of all Obelisks ever slip? She had believed this to be impossible. "Are you serious?" her brother nodded. "Sure. He got a 999/1000 on his pre- graduation exam in Old Chinese." Asuka looked doubtfully, and rather sulky, For a split second she had believed something dreadful had happened to The Kaiser. "You suck. Pre- grad exams don't even count towards your final score. And I know, it's Kaiser, but even he is not impeccable or anything. Anyone might misspell something in freaking Chinese."

Fubuki gave her a smirk. "I guess you are like the only one who sees Ryo that way." And he personally thought this was a very good thing.

But his sister gave him an irritated look. "What way?" She didn't get an answer this time. Instead Fubuki waved her off, and gave her some highly irritating looks.

//You are such a whacko// Asuka thought silently. A lovable whacko, no doubt, but still a whacko.

"So then, tell me. What was the terrible mistake Mr I'm so impeccable- and- cool made that makes him sulk the whole day?"

Fubuki chuckled. His sister was just so sweet.

"Dunno. He didn't want to tell me. But it was a lovely sight nonetheless. You should have seen it. He got his paper back, gave this arrogant-ish smile, opened it, and turned totally white. And then his jaw dropped."

Fubuki fell into a fit of giggles. "Can you imagine his jaw dropping?"

Asuka didn't find it all that amusing. Kaiser had a problem, when it came to not being the best, and he had had it ever since she knew him. He most probably has been that way for all his life, and it had always worried her, because she was well aware that nobody could always be on top. It had worked so far, but she was worried about what might happen, as soon as something went wrong.

She should learn a little while later tough.

"You don't happen to know where he is right now?" she asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

Fubuki stopped his giggling. "In his room, I guess. Grieving. Or starting to learn Chinese all over again, because he is now convinced to be a total loss at Chinese and has to revise like a madman or he'll flunk his exams.."

His sister shot him a dangerous look. It had no effect on Fubuki, but she always tried.

She didn't like him being like that, even tough she knew he wasn't being serious. But he had always liked to make nerd- jokes about his best friend.

Asuka rose to her feet and started walking off to the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm.

Fubuki stayed behind, idly starting to talk to himself. "My lovely little sister. She's so sweet. Declares her engagement to Judai-kun and then gets all worried about Kaiser.. wait a sec…" He almost collapsed. "I forgot to ask her about that one…"

And this had been the reason he had come to see her in the first place. All the surfing and swallowing salt water seemed to have started affecting his brains.

xxx

Asuka knocked on the door behind which she suspected Ryo to be. She didn't know too exactly, because technically she was not allowed inside his dorm.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a somehow deranged looking Kaiser- for his terms. He was wearing no shirt, and had replaced his stained uniform pants for fresh, black ones.

He had carelessly thrown the stained uniform on the floor, which was more than highly unusual. With one hand he was holding the door open, in the other one he held a small book reading "Old Chinese for top- graduates".

Asuka worked hard to surpress a chuckle. It could have made things worse. But it was hard. So Fubuki had been right after all…

"What do you want?" He posed the question clear, and effective. Not unfriendly, but not friendly either.

It made Asuka flinch. "I just. Well, I heard about your Chinese, and I just wanted to say.. I understand you are upset about it, and I'm not.. angry.. at you."

Just as she was saying the words she noticed how ridiculous they sounded. As if The Kaiser would give a damn about her hurt feelings or anything.

And she was right.

"So? How very interesting. I must thank you now?" the Kaiser replied, appearing to be bored.

Asuka felt a chill run through her. He just sounded so odd.

"When will you go to Mr. Finacee and just leave me be?" he added.

Asuka made a step backward. "No, I just.. Ryo, what's wrong? Did I do something terrible, did I maybe.. drool or something?"

Kaiser considered this. Asuka drooling would sure be an interesting sight. "You didn't. I just don't want you around, is that such a hard task? It's not like we are lovers or anything."

Asuka froze. "Yes, you're.. quite right, I.. already have a lover, right?"

The Kaiser nodded in response. "Don't get me wrong, you're the younger sister of my best friend, but that does not make US friends, you know?"

Asuka took another step backward. "It's ok. I get it.. Alright, I'll just.. leave then, I had just thought.. well, I must have been wrong then. Well- goodnight."

She turned on her heels and made a rather quick retreat.

She just didn't get it. What happened between today in the morning and lunchtime, that had caused this mess?


	3. On Masochist Girls

Okay, I have to admit, I took my time updating again -.-

I'm sorry, I really mean it! I was just feeling a bit too pressurized I guess, there is a whole load of work on my desk, which I cannot seem to get done.

Which is bad, because it makes me loose all those ideas I had, which brings me into a devils circle, because I need the ideas to do the work -.-' Anyhow, I found it rather troubling to finish the story, but I managed. It certainly is rather bad, I'm aware, but well.. it had to be completed in time.

(There is more, I have a feeling all this reading of badfics in order to MSTing them made my style even worse! Oh Royal Sword, please cure me! ;;)

But, enjoy, people, and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Exactly one day had passed since Kaiser's confusing behaviour at lunchtime.

Asuka was sitting outside, with Judai and Sho, trying to convince herself to eat.

Judai was munching happily, as was Sho, who was eating more civilized though. Asuka shot nervous glances at her food, but didn't touch it.

It was not her thing after all, to eat with people. Heck, she might starve herself to death, just because stupid Kaiser feels he has to act like an idiot.

She felt her stomach growling, but she just couldn't force herself to eat.

Judai abandoned eating to look at her. Even he had noticed, that something was odd. But he was only slightly aware, of course.

"Hey, Asuka. I talked to your brother about the fiancée- thingy."

Asuka's head spun, as if she had just been struck by lightning. Oh yeah. That. She had almost already forgot.

She didn't pay too much attention to Judai's following talk, but started looking for her idiot brother. What had he done this time? She didn't REALLY want to know, though.

And of course, she found him engaged in idle conversation with a bunch of female students, two annoyed looking people at his side.

The one was Momoe Hamaguchi, who was shooting deathglares in every possible direction, trying to kill as many fangirls as possible with them. It didn't work, they kept standing upright and talking.

They actually seemed rather oblivious, that she was there at all.

Asuka had always thought, that Momoe ought to just tell him, she wanted him.

Usually she was just straightforward with men, but even she seemed to be capable of acting like a girly girl when it came to really important men.

And en plus, even tough Fubuki kept claiming to be some "love pro", his sister knew perfectly well what an idiot HE was when it came to noticing the feelings of other people.

But Asuka's gaze lingered on the other annoyed person, who had half turned away from the crowd, arms crossed, annoyed looking. He too had some fangirl- bunnies trying to make him notice them, but he acted as if they were something like dirt.

You should think, that they felt hurt or humiliated, which was actually what he had aimed for, but it made them squeak even louder.

The man named Kaiser made a conclusion here: Fangirls must be masochists.

Asuka almost pitied him. She knew perfectly, how he hated being the center of attention in such a way.

… well, not true, he kind of loved being the center of attention, but not at midday.

And he preferred to be the center of attention from a distance, these fangirls were too close. There was a chance, they might spill bacteria on him.

Fubuki was okay with that, he liked them the closer the better. But for the Royal Couple this was Hell.

The Queen gave a small sigh.

//I know exactly, how you feel. But then, I can't help you out. You hate me.//

She was not being sulky she thought, it was just him, who was acting totally offensive, which made her mad.

Before she could think any further, she was snapped back into reality rather harshly by Judai who was crawling nearer to her.

She wondered, what was going on, she hadn't heard a word, he had said. In the blink of an eye she noticed that Sho had got flaming red, and Judai's cheeks hat also turned the color of his uniform. //What the..?//

"So, Fubuki told me about.. you know, what fiancées do, and I ought to try, he says.."

It then dawned on Asuka. She shot a glance back to her brother. This complete moron.

"Okay then, kiss me."

Sho looked, like he was about to faint. This was too much ridiculousness for the small boy. Judai nodded, and grabbed Asuka by the shoulder, and started pulling her towards him. He closed his eyes, and Asuka did the same, preparing for what was about to come.

* * *

Back in the crowd, Kaiser shot a glance at the happy affianced couple, and looked back to his fangirlies, uninterested.

Then he looked again, and in the instinct movement he made, ready to jump and choke from disgust, he somehow struck Fubuki in the face.

This one looked shocked from the sudden blast he received, squeaking something like

"You broke my nose" which of course, he didn't, but Fubuki likes to act it.

The fangirls squeaked in an even higher pitch, making Kaisers head feel, as if it was about to burst. He didn't even notice Fubuki, who was now being caressed by the bunch of fangirls all handing him hankerchiefs to wipe the imaginary blood from his face.

Some were squeaking something similar to "How mean a Kaiser can be" others were like "OMG, I wish, he would hit ME like that!"

Both versions were scary to watch.

Ryo shot the people around him only a short glance. "Excuse me. I've made my choice."

He grabbed the arm of one random fangirl, without even looking at his choice, and started to make his way from the crowd with her. He didn't look like he was going to get a fangirl to be his girl, but rather like he was about to behead something.

But he didn't care, he had been about to loose control, which was something that maddened him too much to be explained in words.

The Kaiser does NOT loose control.

Never.

The Control Freak Kaiser led the fangirl around a corner, away from the people who had almost made him act out of character. He turned around to look at what he had hooked there, expecting to see a happy, smiley-faced masochist girl.

What he saw, was a masochist, but a completely pissed looking one. Ryo's face showed annoyance again. Shoot. He didn't get a fangirl.

He got Momoe.

Hamaguchi Momoe scanned the Kaiser from head to toe, crinkling her nose, as if she was looking at a cockroach.

"You do certainly disgust me." The dark haired girl said firmly, and wrestled her arm out of his grip. She massaged her wrist and gave him another of her "You are crap" looks.

Kaiser curled his lip in disgust. Of all the girls in the world, he ran off with the one girl he just couldn't stand. She was Asuka's friend alright, but still. He thought of her as just one annoying, man-hooking… person, who was not worth his attention.

And for one whole year now, she had bitched at him on every possible occasion, and he had ignored her, it was plain, that they were like completely incompatible. And he didn't even know what he had done wrong, to have this girl bickering at him since day one.

But she was about to tell him.

He had carted her away from Fubuki, this was enough.

Momoe has had it.

To be continued.

Yeah, one more chapter to go! I'll update soon, since I already got it finished (somehow), but there is some correcting work to be done.


	4. The Final: On Mentally deranged People

A/N: Alright, everyone ready for the final chapter? I made it just in time, haha! And I have to say, this is a bit long, and a lot of talking, and I have to apologize, yeah! But I do hope, Sangorulz will like this one better, though I somehow fear you won't ;;

Sorry, if I disappoint anyone! (But, I'm so glad Sword and Cheerleaader liked it so far x3) And I warn you all: I suck at fluff.

* * *

Hamaguchi Momoe scanned the Kaiser from head to toe, crinkling her nose, as if she was looking at a cockroach.

"You do certainly disgust me." The dark haired girl said firmly, and wrestled her arm out of his grip. She massaged her wrist and gave him another of her "You are crap" looks.

Kaiser curled his lip in disgust. Of all the girls in the world, he ran off with the one girl he just couldn't stand. She was Asuka's friend alright, but still. He thought of her as just one annoying, man-hooking… person, who was not worth his attention.

And for one whole year now, she had bitched at him on every possible occasion, and he had ignored her, it was plain, that they were like completely incompatible. And he didn't even know what he had done wrong, to have this girl bickering at him since day one.

But she was about to tell him.

He had carted her away from Fubuki, this was enough.

Momoe has had it.

"You know what, if you are somehow deranged, t is none of my business, because I know that you are anyway, but I would rather not have you dragging me around, as if we were friends, I don't want anyone to think we were affiliated in any way."

//And especially Fubuki// she added in her thoughts.

Ryo answered by not answering.

He listened tough, but he would never tell.

"En plus, if you freak out, with Asuka, what do you expect? Man, you are just SO plain annoying, I.."

Kaiser stared at the dark haired Obelisk Blue Girl.

That was it.

"You are just like Fubuki." He responded, simple and clear.

It was the first thing he had said to this girl for month.

Momoe stopped her rant, to blink at him. "What?"

"All of you people think, I'm in love and jealous, but I tell you: I'm not. I'm not getting carried away, I'm most certainly not."

Momoe arched her left eyebrow. What was this man talking about?

But this had to do as explanation.

He swept past her, back to the crowd, looking stern.

Back in the yard, Judai was sitting with his face on Asuka's back. Sho had closed his eyes and was rubbing his forehead, trying not to think about the fact that he was frequently hanging out with… strange people.

Asuka had spun around the instant when the fangirls had started squeaking over Fubuki's face.

Which had left Judai missing her mouth by far. Kenzan, who had just returned from the cantine, was standing at their side, wondering.

"Aniki, what are you doing the, kissing Asuka- sempai's.. um, well yeah.. back?"

Asuka blushed and moved away from the boys a little, in order to put some distance between her and Judai.

The Osiris Red student finally straightened himself, and continued eating. He didn't seem the least bit embarassed, but probably the rest of the people were embarrassed enough for all of them.

Sho winked. "Never mind, Kenzan-kun, never mind.. don't try to understand. You don't want to know.."

Asuka looked around, hoping that nobody had seen the scene. This was, when she noticed the Kaiser approaching them, with some strange look on his face. She didn't like this expression the least bit. It was rather scary.

The first thing he did, when he reached them, was accidently stepping on Judai's half- eaten lunch. He looked down, coldly.

"Whops. I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do that."

In sounded most lame. Which might be natural for a man, who never feels sorry for anything. He had probably learned these words by heart, not even knowing their meaning.

Asuka put a hand to her forehead. She so much wished to just wake up and have normal people around her. Her wish shouldn't be granted.

Judai started whimpering over his lost lunch, trying to steal some from Sho, who was to stunned to eat anyway.

"I need a word." Kaiser growled towards Asuka who looked rather unwilling.

But she nodded and rose to her feet, following him to where he was headed.

"You did that on purpose. You didn't have to do such a thing, just because you're.. you're.. well, I don't even know, what you are!"

Kaiser made his way to the lighthouse rather automatically, without thinking about it. "Don't even think about saying "jealous", I might loose my temper."

Asuka looked taken aback, and stopped walking for a moment. She didn't say anything.

When Kaiser said something like that, he meant it. She took it as a warning, because she could be most certain, it was exactly that.

Ryo would never say something this, unless it was a fact. Which meant, she had to be most careful, she realized while continuing to walk behind him.

The Queen sighed, and reached out for him, but then, she didn't dare to touch. She withdrew her hand, and kept walking in his shadow. She sensed he was in some sort of confusion and felt like she wanted nothing more, than helping him, being of use of any sort.

"What did I do?" she asked quietly, breaking the silence, that meant everything between them.

Ryo took his time before answering.

When he answered, his voice sounded softer, than she had heard it since he had started acting so strangely.

"Nothing, Asuka, you didn't do anything."

The Queen looked at his back, sadly. She didn't annoy him by asking further questions, she waited for him to talk. This was how things worked with them. They didn't bother each other, when they wanted to have a say, they just did.

"I had a feeling that you were… getting too attached to me." The Kaiser said carefully, turning around to face her.

This made Asuka gasp. So he knew?

She would have liked to say something, but she waited.

"Which I feel is a bad thing, since I will leave, so I will not be able to give you any advice, which means that.."

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Are you trying to say, that I cannot care for myself? Do you like.. seriously think I won't be able to keep my way without you?" There was annoyance in her voice.

He didn't know, he just thought she was a girly little girl who talks after the mouth of other people. She felt annoyance rising inside her again.

Ryo didn't show any reaction to the lack of politeness in her voice. "Think, Asuka." He replied coolly.

Asuka obeyed, and stopped her talk. The more she thought, the more she felt his gaze on her, the more she crumbled.

He was right.

Absolutely right. She didn't do a single thing without consulting the Kaiser. It made her feel ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

The Queen looked to the ground avoiding Ryo's gaze.

This made him chuckle. "Don't be like that." He said, lifting her face, placing one finger under her chin.

"I'm not the least bit better."

From the look she gave him, he understood that she didn't get it. And how should she?

"Me, I'm just a sick moron myself. Because I seem to have allowed testosterone to mess up my career."

Still didn't get what he was talking about.

With his free hand Kaiser pulled a slip of paper out of his backpocket, and held it in front of her face.

"I had to hate you, Tenjoin. For messing up my test. I feel humiliated, but after all, I have to admit my error. This is my own fault, I ought to blame me."

Asuka's eyes widened in disbelief, as she studied Marufuji Ryo's old Chinese test paper. Underlined with red there stood:

明天吗 in Furingana: あすか

It was one single red mark that messed up the perfectly white and black slip of paper.

Her expression softened, she restrained herself from chuckling. "This is the reason for all this?"

Ryo looked away,out to the open sea. She could tell, that he was embarrassed.

Asuka shook her head. "I wonder, how it is possible, that you didn't notice?"

The Kaiser rose an eyebrow. "Don't mock me."

"But how, every fool can see, that it doesn't make sense, to translate something like 'Asuka brings the dew that rolls out over the open sea.'"

The Kaiser felt his cheeks go hot, and turned around, covering his face with one hand.

This was the most humiliating thing, that had ever happened to him. Mistranslating was one thing, which would have been bad enough. But mistranslating "morning" for the Queen's name was another.

Asuka smiled softly. "I'm sorry to have messed up your test. Can I… can I make it up?" The Kaiser considered this.

"I guess you can." He answered, turned around again, lifted her chin and engaged her in one long kiss. He caught her completely unprepared, but she let him, blushing only slightly.

* * *

Prologue

This had to be the last attempt she would ever make, to understand the man named Kaiser. She didn't need to try anymore, because she noticed, that she already did. Thinking about it, he had not been acting strange at all. He had been completely himself, self absorbed and the famous winning- attitude. She ought to have known. It was quite plain, why some people, like Fubuki and Momoe had marked his behaviour as jealously. Because it simply seemed to be exactly that. But as for Asuka, she had kept her opinion to herself, knowing that plain jealousy was something far too simple to appear on a man like Kaiser, whose brains work in… let's say "complicated" ways. She had to admit, though, there might have been some speck of jealousy, which satisfied her. Thinking like that, she could at least reassure herself, that her efforts concerning the relationship with Judai haven't been in vain. It would have been too much of a sacrifice to know, that she had gone through all this eating with people and fiancée-stuff in ain.

Before this event, Asuka had held high doubts, whether it was possible at all to see an annoyed Kaiser. But it appeared, it was possible.

This man really had something about winning.

It might get quite hard, to stay in control with a man, who can't stand to give in even one inch. But then, again, she was his Queen.

What can a Queen do, except accept the little flaws of her emperor?

A Queen is born to be at the side of her Kaiser, she has to agree with him on all terms. And somehow, somewhere, she did.

Others might call him an arrogant, selfish person, who always claims the best to be his own.

They might consider it unfair, that the Kaiser takes it all.

But Asuka had a feeling, as she watched him part, yes she had a feeling, that he deserved exactly that.

He was the one to be right on top of everything. Seeing him fall, was just way too out of place. It could never happen. Not even to her so-called fiancée he could loose.

He proved it.

Then again, what she didn't know: She was about to see him fall, like Alice into the rabbit hole, and even deeper.

And how, she couldn't know, that not only he will end next year completely changed. She would as well.

But of all this, the Queen of all Obelisks didn't know.

She couldn't even guess, as she watched him part.

But it would be in no time, that she would finally learn, how it feels to see the most impeccable person crumble under pressure.

When he turned around, she gave him a confident smile.

The Queen can wait, she thought. It doesn't matter where he goes.

The Kaiser didn't show any sign of acknowledgement, but she knew he did.

Asuka considered her next move for a moment, and then, under the most curious looks from Junko and Momoe, as well as more irritated looks from the boy, she motioned a little cheer-move from her training, which looked more than only similar to her brother's version.

Ryo stopped dead in his tracks, also bearing a look of high irritation, even more, when he read the words she was mouthing from her lips:

"10-join!"

The Kaiser blinked once, then read on:

"Wo ai nii."

His motionless face broke into a grin, as he continued up the stairs into the ship that would take him away from this place, where the Royal Couple had resided together for one year, and where the Queen would stay.

But it didn't matter. Royalty works in mysterious ways. The laws of normal and natural human relationship had never applied to the them.

They never would.

Maybe only the Royal Couple itself can understand.

But of course, this is enough, isn't it?

/Owari

* * *

Explanation: I don't know, if I got the Chinese right, and anyhow it is certainly NOT old Chinese ; Sorry!

Well, if we call my Kanji knowledge limited, then my Chinese just plain sucks. Anyhow, the Kanji for "Asuka" also exists in Chinese, and usually characters have similar meaning in Japanese and Chinese only that Chinese is more complex.

What Kaiser did, was translate with the wrong Furingana (ever read a Japanese version of a manga? They are these small characters above the kanji.), meaning he just wrote the wrong pronunciation, implying that the word should be pronounced "Asuka", which is possible, but not correct in the context.

This makes him believe, he got carried away, worrying about the Queen too much. X3 I hope, I got this right, if there are any people fluent in Japanese and Chinese reading this- correct me please! -

Wo ai nii: Chinese, "I love you"

* * *

Bonus: Hey, what has happened to Momoe, Fubuki and Judai? Well, probably no one cares, but the author does, so this is what's going on with them:

Yuki Judai has obtained an extra lunch pack from Tome, which made him happy beyond measurement. He forgot about the fiancée- issue the very moment, he received his extra- lunch gift.

Until today, he cannot remember anything about it. He found another nice little girlfriend by the way. She is an eye, and more than madly in love with him. (Watch Season 3! X3)

Momoe got cured from her absolute Kaiser- distaste, and actually apologized. She understood, that being mad at someone because he is to dense to notice his best friend's younger sister is in love with him, is not her concern. So she apologized. She will regret it, though.

And she is still struggling with Fubuki who is still having trouble with deciding which fangirl he likes most. Oh, and the masochist ones, that used to drool over Ryo are now clinging to him, sometimes bitching at his sister for stealing their sadist "boyfriend".

Thanks for reading! x3


End file.
